The Sweetest taste
by VanillaKokain
Summary: Marik and Bakura go out for icecream! Fluffiness ensues.


The Sweetest Taste

(BakuraxMarik…Thiefshipping)

"Oh, that's a shame," Marik sighed, looking down at the glob of melting ice cream on the side walk. It had missed Bakura's foot by mere inches, but had splattered his shoes with minty green. Bakura shrugged, looking at the empty cone and the drips on his hand.

"Whatever. You know I don't like sweet stuff." He started to walk again, tossing the cone behind him.

Marik pouted and ran after him. "Still. That was a waste of good money. I could've eaten the cone, at least."

Bakura snorted. "For one, you already have one, you pig. For two, it wasn't a waste of _my_ money." He gave his boyfriend a wicked smile.

"Damn it, Bakura, stop stealing my money. I work hard for that!"

"I work hard for my earnings, too."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Let's see, I lift boxes, you sneak around them. I operate complex machinery, you skulk under it. I have the satisfaction of knowing every drop of sweat goes into a big fat check, you have a guilty conscious." He gave his strawberry-vanilla swirl a lick, giving Bakura a once-over. "Well, you should have a guilty conscious."

"But I don't. So it's okay in the end."

"Except that it's still my money you're spending."

"I got you one too."

"And dropped yours."

"I said its fine. Not like I'd finish it anyway."

"Looked like you were enjoying it to me." Bakura just huffed and looked away. Marik looked back over his shoulder, trying to spot the ice cream, see if anyone had stepped in it. To his disappointment, it was now too far away to see, and he turned back around to look at Bakura, only to find the man staring at him.

"What?" He demanded, wondering if he'd gotten any ice cream on his nose. He'd been absently lapping at it for the last few minutes, and hadn't really paid attention to where it was going.

Bakura smirked. "Nothing."

Marik narrowed his eyes at the pale man, wondering what he was thinking. He gave the ice cream another lick. He really liked this flavor. The vanilla part was smooth and rich, while the strawberry part was loaded with flavor and chunks of fresh strawberries. The two mixed in his mouth to create the sweetest taste he'd ever experienced. He thought back to Bakura's chocolate chip mint and smiled. How suiting a choice, he thought. The mint was sharp and broad, but the chocolate held a little underlying sweetness to it. It was just a _Bakura_ ice cream. He didn't like mint chocolate chip that much; it was too boring for him. But he did like Bakura.

He was almost done with his ice cream now. How sad. He tried to think of what he and the flavor had in common, and he chose to ignore how ridiculous this sounded. Well, strawberries were somewhat exotic, like him, and mysterious. You never knew when you'd get a chunk of the fruit unless you looked. As for the vanilla…It was balanced, and calm. Marik wasn't one to sit still for long, but when the time was right, he could be still as a statue. Plus, he and vanilla both tasted better with chocolate sauce.

Suddenly curious, he thrust the remains of the frozen treat at Bakura. "Here, eat it." He said. Bakura looked at him with raised eye brows.

"What was that, Mr. I-could've-eaten-the-cone?"

"Just shut up and taste it."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"I don't want to."

"It won't bite."

"I know that."

"Then eat it."

"No."

"If you don't eat it,_ I'll_ bite you."

"And that's supposed to encourage me to eat it?"

"Just eat it."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to!"

People were beginning to stare. Marik moved in close and demanded in a hushed voice, "Just one bite."

"No."

"Please? You'll like it."

He'd been reduced to almost begging. Was he really that desperate?

"I don't want it."

Marik stepped back, offended for a reason even unknown to him. It wasn't that big of a deal if Bakura didn't eat it. He'd said he didn't like sweets, why was he pressuring him? Dejectedly, he finished it off, licking the rest from his finger tips and from around his mouth. He searched his pockets for a napkin, but found none. "Hey, Bakura, did you get any napkins?" He asked, looking towards the man.

"No…"

Marik cursed, trying to wipe his mouth off with his tongue and fingers without looking retarded. From Bakura's amused expression, it probably wasn't working. And he didn't have sleeves to wipe it on, either! Damn his fashion sense… He guessed he would just suffer a sticky face until they got home and he was able to wa-

His thoughts were interrupted by Bakura pulling him to a slow stop and hooking his arms around his waist, pulling against him. He yelped, surprised by this sudden action; Bakura was never so touchy in public.

"What are you-?" He started to demand, but was silenced when Bakura leaned closer, brushing his lips against his.

"You wanted me to taste it, didn't you?"

"I meant the ice cream…"

"I know what you meant. But I'd rather taste you."

Marik blushed, turning away. "You're so stupid."

"You only have yourself to blame. You've rubbed off on me."

Marik turned back to glare at his boyfriend, only to have a rough kiss placed on his lips. He couldn't help but melt into the kiss. Bakura's touch just had that kind of effect on him. He threaded his fingers into silver locks, pulling the other man closer as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Marik's sticky mouth. They both let out a moan. Bakura's tongue lapped at the inside of his mouth, licking up the lingering taste of strawberry ice cream, finding it quite enjoyable.

They kissed until all the flavor was gone, then a little more for good measure. Marik gazed at Bakura through hazy eyes, a small smile on his bruised lips. "You like?"

Bakura licked his own lips, pretending to ponder. "I like," he whispered, resting his forehead against Marik's. "I might have to get some next time we go shopping."

Marik snorted and pulled himself out of Bakura's grasp. "You'd never eat it."

Bakura laughed and followed behind him, looking over him with a hungry gaze. "Well…You never know."

**~A/c **

**Yeah…ihatemyselfsometimes. **

**I started this, like, a month ago after a friend and I were laughing about Bakura crying over dropped ice cream or something. I can't remember anymore… So I started this, got unmotivated, forgot about it, and suddenly remembered it after seeing a…Whatever that ship is with Yuugi and Bakura, picture where Yuugi was trying to get Bakura to eat some ice cream. xxD I'm horrible. **

**Aaannd, after a while I just stopped caring about it. So it sucks some major ass. **


End file.
